


Jedi Can't

by amlovabledeathmo



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Happy Anakin, Not Canon Compliant, canon can take it's rules and shove it, fixing the dumb jedi rules, happy anakin and padme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlovabledeathmo/pseuds/amlovabledeathmo
Summary: Anakin and Padme pose as a married couple in order to find spies but they are married and help the spies and fix the Jedi kinda.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Jedi Can't

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's A 'Secret'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878430) by [ThatAloneOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/ThatAloneOne). 



> A remix of It's A 'Secret' cause I do not like sad endings but I really liked the premise of the story. Then my headcanons started firing all over the place and kinda took it from a short just gonna change the ending to well now let's add this and this and this and this and I finally had to decide no because it was already getting to long. Also Yoda speak is not that easy. I'd love a comment if you have the energy for it.

It’s a small Outer Rim planet with a little hotel. If he’d had a choice Anakin would have picked something much nicer for his honeymoon with Padme or maybe he would have gone to visit his mom. As it was he was just happy to be able to love her in public. Since Padme was here with him, this was the best hotel he’d ever been at. The old man behind the check in desk was friendly, smiling and offering them drinks. He told them to relax a bit while his granddaughter brought their luggage to the room. The one room, that he would get to share with Padme, his wife, publicly. Well not that the rest of the Jedi knew that she was really his wife but he would cherish this time. 

Anakin sat on an old couch and pulled Padme down to sit on his lap, it was a simple thing that he had longed to do for well a very long time. The old man chuckled at them but his granddaughter glared suspiciously while wheeling their stuff to a room. They would have to be careful about this mission if the girl was watching them. 

“Don’t mind Kiida there.” The hotel clerk spoke, startling Anakin, he hadn’t realized he’d been watching the girl. 

“I apologize I was a bit in my head, don’t mind who?” He tried for diplomats-husband-speak and not his regular snort. 

“My granddaughter is very protective of me and very suspicious of everyone. Kiida lost her parents young and since her grandma passed from an illness a few years back she is afraid another traveler will bring something that we don’t have the means to treat.” The clerk handed them some mugs and keys and went back behind the desk. “Enjoy your stay but be careful if you explore outside the town, there aren’t any treatment options close and those that are cost a good bit. 

-

“I don’t like this Ani. There is a Humanitarian office on planet. They should be able to treat almost all illnesses that travelers bring and most injuries; they should be able to stabilize most bad injuries and call for some off world aid for treatment! It also shouldn’t cost much since the pricing is supposed to be based on planetary incomes of the working class! There’s something wrong here Ani and we need to find out what.” Padme was pacing the room trying to keep her voice down. 

“We’re here to find out if there’s treason happening,” Padme glared at Anakin, “But we can check the Hum office while we’re here love. I know how important the galactic aid is to you.” Anakin reached up and pulled Padme into his arms, “I know how hard you have fought in the senate for a comprehensive and unified system. Don’t forget I have to stay awake to guard you during the meetings.” He winked at her and made her laugh.

-

Anakin was glad he’d promised Padme that they would check on the Hum office. If they were just here to look for treason, well they would have been done. As careful as Kiida was he had proof in just a few days, partly because she was so careful as in suspicious. He would admit that he was plenty happy to keep being openly affectionate with Padme for as long as he could get away with it so he didn't mind waiting a bit longer to spring a trap. 

“It’s nice to see such a happy couple around here,” Bekurat, the clerk approached him while he was waiting for Padme. “It helps me remember the good times with my love. You hold onto that wife of yours, she’s a good one.” He patted Anakin’s back before he left. 

It just didn’t sit right with Anakin that the two who ran the hotel would commit treason. Maybe it was just Padme’s influence but he felt like there had to be more going on here that they were missing. 

“You ready love?” Padme walked over to him and slid her hand up his arm. “I made sure that to pack all my credentials so we hopefully don’t have to out you to get information from the Humanitarian office workers.” She smiled and tugged him along with her.

_

It was worse than they had expected. The Hum office was basically abandoned, just two workers and a tiny handful of supplies. Poor Padme had been shocked and then outraged. The questions pouring out of her about what happened and why were they charging such outrageous prices for basic supplies and where were the other workers and on and on. Anakin almost felt bad for the two there who were cowering under the barrage of questions. She never even had to pull out her credentials, they just handed over all the records and scurried away down a corridor. 

The records went back four years to the start; the first year was fine, the next three showed less and less arriving supplies along with a list of the “current prices of the supplies that are in strong demand” as well as the notices of employment termination that arrived steadily every few months till only two were left on. Oh, Anakin was glad he was not the one who would be on the receiving end of Padme’s fury but boy was he going to enjoy watching it unfold once they got back. 

-

Anakin paused, holding one of Padme’s shirts that he had been on the way to place back in the luggage, “I know you are unhappy with the plan to capture Kiida and Bekurat tonight. If you were anyone else I wouldn’t listen to you but I also, uh, don’t feel good about it. With the way the Hum office is and I’m sure the local taxes, I wouldn’t be surprised if some people were desperate enough that they would, uh, turn a blind eye to some unsavory people with passing information in exchange for some credits. If you really believe they are good people I’ll give you the chance to talk to them, let them know who we are and what proof we have and offer whatever solution I’m sure you’ve thought up.”

“Oh Ani! I love you so much.” Padme rushed over and pulled him into a hug before pulling back and blinding him with her smile. “I think we should offer them employment of course. If they are already established as a good place for passing information then they should be able to supply us with some of the information in exchange for a reasonable stipend.”

-

Kiida and Bekurat were rather horrified when Anakin and Padme confronted them. Padme did the talking which Anakin could admit was for the best and it wasn’t that hard to convince them to pass on false information and to copy and send information to Naboo. Padme decided that it would be best to hire them herself instead of try to work with the republic especially because of their recent discovery with the aid issues. 

Bekurat expressed his sadness for them and offered to let them come anytime they wanted to be openly affectionate. No amount of argumentation on their parts convinced him that it had all been fake. With everything taken care of on planet that they could Anakin and Padme got on the ship and left. 

-

Obi Wan and a few of the Jedi masters were waiting for them once they landed.

“No prisoners Anakin? Were they so skilled it ended in death?” Obi Wan raised an eyebrow at him. 

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of just how to explain this trip to his master when Padme saved him, kinda. 

“They work for me now. We have matters to discuss of much more importance though and I need access to the records that the Jedi have kept on the Humanitarian offices.” 

“They what? Anakin what did you do?” 

“Why do you need the records?”

“Treason is not an important enough matter for you?”

The few assembled Jedi were questioning at the same time. 

Master Yoda tapped his staff drawing the attention to him, “Hmm, Perhaps refreshments and a meeting, we should have. Not helpful, it is, to stand here shouting.”

At least everyone respected Master Yoda and was willing to follow his lead. It was a long meeting still and there were issues to work on but at least his fellow Jedi did come to mostly support the actions they had taken and agree to investigate the aid issues. 

Anakin was just relieved to be walking away without any awkwardness when Master Windu called him and Padme back.

“I take it that neither of you had any issues with your stay in the hotel?” Master Windu, Master Yoda, and Obi Wan were the only ones left in the room thankfully. 

“It was great, yup, no problems at all. None.” Anakin nodded his head avoiding looking over at Padme. 

“Announced, when will the public wedding be?” Master Yoda asked. 

Anakin choked, he heard Padme gasp and Obi Wan started talking, probably making excuses for him or something. He finally pulled a breath in, “What?”

Masters Yoda and Windu were staring at the others rather confused. 

“We assumed that since you have already had a private wedding a few months ago, you would be ready for a public one after appearing together. A marriage between a Senator and a Jedi is quite a high profile event, I would venture so far as to say a political event. Who you do and do not invite could cause trade issues and even add to the separatist issues.” Master Windu finally said.

“But Jedi can’t get married.”

“Been no weddings for years doesn't mean weddings are not allowed.” Master Yoda Hummed.

“Excuse me Masters but, Jedi are not allowed strong attachments. That is why we do not allow younglings to see their families is it not?” Obi Wan spoke up.

“What? Younglings are supposed to see their families. I don’t know why the families choose to not be involved but besides bringing the younglings to the temple for everyone’s safety the family are allowed to visit and write or holo call. Why would you think it isn’t allowed?” Master Windu wrinkled his forehead. 

“Noooo, ”Anakin drew out the o, this was very confusing. Here were the two oldest members of the Jedi high council and they didn’t know the Jedi laws?

“I think what Anakin means is that it is common knowledge that the Jedi laws do not allow for familial attachments. If you have a child with force sensitivities they are removed as soon as they are found out and Jedi that dare to fall in love and attempt to marry are executed.” Padme was in full Senator mode. “Did you not wonder why they younglings had to be found and were not brought willingly?”

“No rules like that in the Jedi code, there are.” Master Yoda frowned at Windu “Going on, what is?” 

The more private meeting carried on for much longer. The Jedi high council was called once Yoda and Windu left. Anakin really hoped he’d been taught wrong. He’d love nothing more than to be with Padme openly. 

-

Weeks later many of the older Jedi teachers and trainers were arrested. The Jedi put out an official statement of the Jedi laws and apologized for the misinformation about relationships. Anakin would be angry that he was used as the example of how relationships were allowed but, he was too happy to be helping Padme plan their very, very, very public wedding and moving into her quarters on planet. Of course there would be issues, he was still training and he would still have jobs to do with the Jedi and Padme still had jobs to do as Senator but they would be together so much more. He didn’t think he could even be any happier until he saw Obi Wan bringing his mother and her family to him. Maybe they could change the galaxy for the better.


End file.
